moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931)
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Rouben Mamoulian | written by = Samuel Hoffenstein Percy Heath | produced by = Adolph Zukor | music by = | cinematography = Karl Struss | edited by = William Shea | distributed by = Paramount Pictures | release date(s) = December 31st, 1931 | mpaa rating = | running time = 98 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $1,140,000 IMDB; Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931); Box office & business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is an American feature film of the science fiction and horror genre. It is an adaptation of the 1886 novel The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by author Robert Louis Stevenson and is the second film adaptation of Stevenson's novel. The movie was directed by Rouben Mamoulian with a screenplay written by Samuel Hoffenstein and Percy Heath. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and premiered in the United States on December 31st, 1931 in New York City, New York. It's wide release premiere took place in New York on January 2nd and January 3rd, 1932. The movie stars Fredric March taking on the dual roles of sympathetic protagonist Doctor Henry Jekyll and his evil alter ego, Mister Edward Hyde. The film also stars Miriam Hopkins as Hyde's love interest Ivy Pearson, Rose Hobart as Jekyll's fiancee, Muriel Carew, Holmes Herbert as Doctor Hastie Lanyon, Halliwell Hobbes as Brigadier-General Carew, Edgar Norton as the butler, Mister Poole and Tempe Pigott as Mrs. Hawkins. Cast Notes & Trivia * The full credits listing for this film at lists thirteen additional actors who are all uncredited. As they are not credited in the film, and their involvement in this project cannot be verified, they will not be listed here. * There are a total of twenty characters featured in this film, seven of which are credited in the film itself. Twelve of the twenty characters are named characters, including all seven of the regular cast members. Quotes * Edward Hyde: Perhaps you prefer a gentleman. One of those fine-mannered and honorable gentlemen. Those panting hypocrites who like your legs but talk about your garters. .... * Edward Hyde: If you do one thing I don't approve of while I'm gone, the least little thing, mind you... I'll show you what horror means! .... * Mister Poole: You should go out, sir. London offers many amusements for a gentlemen like you, sir. * Henry Jekyll: Yes, but gentlemen like me daren't take advantage of them, Poole. Gentlemen like me have to be very careful of what we do or say. .... * Edward Hyde: Think before you decide, I tell you! Do you want to be left as you are, or do you want your eyes and your soul to be blasted by a sight that would stagger the devil himself? .... * Doctor Lanyon: Perhaps you're forgetting, you're engaged to Muriel. * Henry Jekyll: Forgotten it? Can a man dying of thirst forget water? And do you know what would happen to that thirst if it were to be denied water? * Doctor Lanyon: If I understand you correctly, you sound almost indecent. * Henry Jekyll: What names you give things! .... * Henry Jekyll: I have no soul. I'm beyond the pale. I'm one of the living dead! .... * Doctor Lanyon: You're a rebel, and see what it has done for you. You're in the power of this monster that you have created. * Henry Jekyll: I'll never take that drug again! * Doctor Lanyon: Yes, but you told me you became that monster tonight not of your own accord. It will happen again. * Henry Jekyll: It never will. I'm sure of it. I'll conquer it! * Doctor Lanyon: Too late. You cannot conquer it. It has conquered you! .... * Henry Jekyll: Oh, God. This I did not intend. I saw a light but did not know where it was headed. I have trespassed on your domain. I've gone further than man should go. Forgive me. Help me! Recommendations External Links * * * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde at Wikipedia * * * * * References ---- Category:1930s/Films Category:1931/Films Category:December, 1931/Films Category:Based on a novel Category:Black and white films Category:Remakes Category:Theatrically released films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:D/Films Category:Robert Louis Stevenson Category:Rouben Mamoulian/Director Category:Samuel Hoffenstein/Writer Category:Percy Heath/Writer Category:Adolph Zukor/Producer Category:Karl Struss/Cinematographer Category:William Shea/Editor